


Fire Touch

by Kittyking7



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fire and Ice, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyking7/pseuds/Kittyking7
Summary: Cry has been on his own ever since he family left him when he turned 18. His family disowned him the moment they found out he couldn't touch anyone. When Cry and his only friends, Russ and Scott, get involved in a dangerous situation, they find that not everything is what it seems. Can Cry learn to allow people to touch him? What will happen when he does? And who is Felix and why is he so secretive?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please let me know what you think.  
> Language warning.

I've always lived alone for as long as I can remember. Even my family couldn't stand me and left me the moment they could because of what I am. My life has been extremely lonely but I'm used to it now. I know that I'll be alone for the rest of my life. My name is Ryan Terry but people just call me Cry since I don't tell people my name. It's too private for me to tell anyone. Even my friends Russ and Scott don't know it but they don't seem to mind. They have seen my face though but I'm not getting into that. Speaking of them, I'm supposed to meet them at the cafe we go to in an hour. I feel like something is going to happen when I get there. I'm not sure I like this feeling though.


	2. Chapter 1

Cry's pov

I finally decided to get up and start getting ready. I put on a pair of jeans, a blue t shirt, and some black converse. I walked over to my bedside table and picked up my white poker face make. It has two eye holes and a straight-faced line for a mouth. I always wear it because I don't like people seeing my face.

I put my mask on, grabbed my keys, and head out the door. I don't bother to fix my brown hair much. I walked over to the café since it isn't that far away from my house and I don't really have a car. I enter and sit in the booth that we always sit at when we come here. After a few minutes, I saw Russ walk into the café. Russ has brown short hair and glasses with pale green eyes. He walked over to me and sat down. I always talk about how I don't like to be touched and was glad that he didn't try to hug me.

"Where's Scott?" I asked when he got settled. "He should be here in a couple more minutes. He told me he'd be a bit late since he woke up late," Russ replied with a chuckle. "He always over sleeps the lazy bastard," I said with a smile even though Russ couldn't see it. "Hey, no need to be rude! I can't help it!" said Scott sitting down. I didn't even see him come in. Scott has short black hair and brown eyes.

"So how have you been doing Cry?" asked Scott after we finished laughing at his comment. "Same as usual I guess. What about you guys? We haven't talked in a while." Russ says he's been doing well and Scott says he's been better but he's doing all right.

We continued to talk about whatever came up for a few hours and got some coffee. After we realized that it was almost 9 at night, we said our goodbyes and went our own ways. As I walked back to my house I felt like I was being watched. I turned and looked at the woods but didn't see anything. I began to grow a bit nervous and just started walking again. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me and someone saying that if I screamed that I would regret it. I was frozen to the spot and this seemed to be funny to the mystery person. He dragged me to the woods and slammed me against a tree.

I was so disoriented that I didn't realize that he had a gun in his hand. After a minute, I looked up at the mystery person and saw he was wearing a mask with a strange logo on it. Another minute later and he started talking. "Did you think you could run forever Felix?" he asked angrily. I was instantly confused since I wasn't this Felix person and didn't know a Felix. "I think you have the wrong person. I'm not this Felix fellow you're looking for," I said carefully.

This guy seemed confused for a minute. "You don't have a Swedish accent... or blonde hair... Well shit." He put his gun away and held a hand out to me. "It's dark out so I didn't notice the difference. I'm so sorry man I thought you were someone else." He pulled me up and instantly stepped back to give me space. I didn't know what to say about what just happened. "Who are you?" I asked softly. "Oh, uh my name is Ohm."


	3. Chapter 2

Cry’s pov

Ohm? Strange name, but then again, I have a strange name too. It might be a nickname kind of like mine. What did this Felix guy do that he would be chased by someone with a gun? I doubt that Ohm would tell me. “So, what now? Are you going to kill me?” I asked while looking at Ohm. “Kill you? No, I’m not going to do that! I didn’t plan to kill Felix either. The gun is just for show really. I don’t think I could actually kill someone,” Ohm said trailing off at that point. Something told me that what he said was a lie. The silence after that was smothering. You could probably cut it like butter with a knife. “Do you know anyone named Felix Kjellberg by chance? He has blonde hair and blue eyes, average height, and kind of skinny? He has a Swedish accent too,” Ohm asked suddenly. “No, I don’t. Why are you looking for him anyway?” “Sorry but I can’t tell you that. I’ll be going now. Sorry again for scaring you.”

Ohm walked away after that and disappeared into the woods. What was all that about? Whatever I’m just gonna get home and try to forget this ever happened. It has nothing to do with me anyway. I quickly walked out of the woods and continued my walk home. I got inside and locked the door. I just couldn’t get this whole thing out of my mind. This is a small town and nothing usually happens here so what gives?

It was getting late at that point and I looked at the clock to confirm it was going on 10 at this point. I decided to just go to bed and try to sleep this off. I went to my room and as soon as I hit the bed I was out in a dreamless sleep. I didn’t wake up until around 11 in the morning the next day. I just laid there for who knows how long until I finally got up and went to my computer. I know it’s stupid of me to not get the police involved but I just don’t feel like it’s the right thing to do. I opened Google and looked up Felix Kjellberg Sweden. I had a hunch that since Felix had a Swedish accent that he had to be from there. The first link that popped up was a news article talking about a bombing of a house about a week ago. “An entire family was killed except for their son named Felix Kjellberg. He is a suspect for the bombing and disappeared the day it happened. He is suspected to have left Sweden and moved to Florida though this isn’t confirmed.”

‘What did he do? How could he kill his own family? Though it isn’t confirmed that he did it. Why would he run to Florida? Argh so many questions! Maybe Russ or Scott would be able to help me find something.’ I left my computer to grab my phone and texted them both. Russ said that he didn’t have anything to do so he would be over soon to help. Scott couldn’t come over today because of some problems. ‘Well at least one of them can help. I hope Scott is ok though.’

Russ came over and we started looking around online for anything. “Why are you looking into this anyway Cry?” Russ asked suddenly. I knew he would ask eventually so I explained what happened last night and Russ almost fell out of his chair. “What?! Why didn’t you mention this earlier!? Are you ok?” Russ almost screamed at me. “I’m fine. I just couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. I want to know why this Ohm guy is looking for him and with a gun. I didn’t believe him when he said it was just for show and I still don’t.” I replied calmly. After searching for a couple of hours Russ spoke out. “I found a picture! Cry look at this.” I got up and walked over to Russ and almost gasped when I saw the photo. I’d seen him before about a week ago. He was looking at that abandoned house down the road.


	4. Chapter 3

Russ’ pov

The fact that Cry went rigid means he’d seen this guy before or something. “Do you know him?” I asked after a moment. “I saw him looking at that abandoned house like a week ago. I completely forgot about it until now,” Cry replied quietly. ‘Maybe that means he’s still there? I don’t think I’ve seen him there before though. Why that house? I guess to hide from this Ohm guy.’ “Are you going to go to the house and look?” I asked when the sound of movement brought me out of my thoughts. “It’s the only way to find out if he’s there or not,” Cry said as he got his shoes and jacket. I watched him walk over to the door and turn around to glance at me. “Are you coming?” He asked as he opened the front door. I sighed and grabbed my shoes and rushed out the door after him.

“This is a stupid idea you know. We could get hurt going to that house. It’s been abandoned for so many years,” I just about yelled as we got into my car. We drove down to the house in silence. After about 20 minutes we arrived and it was going to start getting dark out soon. As we got out of the car and walked up to the front door, we noticed something wrong. The front door was open slightly. I really didn’t want to go in the house but Cry began to go inside, pushing the door open slowly. I cursed to myself and followed. No way in hell am I allowing him to go in there alone.

The building was dusty though that’s not surprising. The floors creaked with almost every step and it was almost pitch black inside. The light coming from outside was blocked out by the old curtains on the windows. Luckily, I had a lighter with me so I pulled it out and lit it. It wasn’t much but it was something. I followed Cry to the stairs that lead to the basement of the house. “There is no way in hell I’m going down there and neither are you,” I whispered harshly to Cry. “How about upstairs then?” He asked back. “That’s better,” I said and went to find the stairs. Cry followed behind me as we went up the stairs. I had no idea what we would find up here.

Once we made it to the top and looked around we saw a few doors down a hallway. Then we heard it, a growl and bang coming from the farthest door down the hallway. Cry and I were frozen to the spot looking at the door. It suddenly flung open and a wolf ran out at us with teeth bared and claws out. Cry instantly ran down the stairs with me at his heels. We made it out the door and closed it just as the wolf bashed into it. We held it shut for a minute and caught our breath. Everything went silent after that. Cry, being the idiot he is, slowly opened the door and looked inside. He held his hand out and asked for the lighter so I handed it to him.

He walked back into the hell house and instantly went for the stairs. Against my better judgement, I went after him. When we made it back to the top of the stairs, Cry went for the door that the wolf came from. “We didn’t come here for nothing.” Said Cry. I almost punched him but didn’t since I needed to be calm. “Well we certainly didn’t come here for our death now did we.” I said bitterly. Cry seemed to have ignored my comment and slowly opened the door the rest of the way. How it got reclosed to the way it was before is beyond me. What we saw was terrifying to the say least. “Why hello there.” Came a voice.


	5. Chapter 4

Cry’s pov

I was frozen to the spot when I heard it, that voice. I saw the wolf from earlier sitting on the dusty bed in the corner of the room. There wasn’t much in the room; a bed, wardrobe, dresser, and a nightstand in front of a window. The wolf had black fur and bright yellow eyes. ‘Wait…. Did the wolf talk to us?’ Before I could say anything about it, Russ spoke up. Who’s there? Show yourself!” He yelled into the small space. We heard a chuckle and looked to see the wolf shaking slightly. “I’m not hiding,” It said amusingly. “Who or what are you doing here? What ARE you?” I asked quietly.

“I could be asking the same thing. Strangers trespassing on property like this as you are. As for what I am will be explained another time,” The wolf replied smugly. “The name is Snake. I know that it doesn’t match what I am but that is my name.” I just had to ask, “Are you going to kill us now?” Snake chuckled, “No. I’m assuming you are looking for Felix though. Why else would you come here?” I was rather shocked and saw that Russ was too from the corner of my eye. “How did you know that?” Russ asked shakily.

“You aren’t the first to come here looking for him. Someone else was looking around earlier. Felix left a few hours ago when he found out he was being looked for.” “Looked for? By who? Could this person possibly be named Ohm?” Snake seemed surprised by this. “You know Ohm?” He asked. “I was mistakenly attacked by him yesterday. He said he was looking for Felix but didn’t say why though.” It was silent for a minute before Snake said something. “Follow me.” He got off the bed and walked towards us. We moved out of his way as he walked out the door. “Are you seriously going to follow him? We don’t even know what he is or where he’s leading us for that matter,” Russ spoke quickly.

I looked to him and said I was and he could follow if he wanted to. I went through the door after Snake with Russ behind me. “Scott is never going to believe us when we tell him about this if we get the chance,” Russ said quietly. “I don’t think Snake will hurt us. If he truly wanted to, he would have already. Why prolong it? It just doesn’t seem right to me. Also, why would he seem so hesitant about Ohm following Felix? Something is wrong here.” We remained quiet after that, following Snake outside to the woods out back. After walking for a while, we came to a clearing with a large lake in the middle.

“What is this place?” Russ asked, looking at Snake. “Hold on. Felix? Are you there still? I think there might be something you want to hear,” Snake said to nobody. After a minute, there was a rustling and a person emerged from the bushes across the lake. The first thing I noticed was his bright blue eyes, then his short blonde hair. He was wearing a somewhat dirty red shirt and jeans with sneakers. He looked like he hasn’t slept in a few days with bags under his eyes. He looked almost exactly like the picture just without the bags under his eyes and his clothes. He seemed annoyed at us, then at Snake. “What could possibly be so important Snake? If I get caught because of you-“ He started to say angrily before Snake cut him off. “The guy in the mask here said he saw Ohm.” Felix looked startled when he looked at me with wide eyes. “Is that true? Did you see Ohm?” He asked so quietly I almost didn’t hear him. His voice sounded so soft that I couldn’t help but want to hear it again. ‘Now isn’t the time Cry.’ I told him yes and he looked horrified. “I need to get out of here, tonight,” He said. “Why? What does he want with you?” I asked. He looked at me for a minute and said something that really worried me. “He wants to kill me.”


	6. Chapter 5

Cry’s pov

“Why though? I don’t understand why he would want to,” I said to Felix as he turned around. He stopped and stood for a minute before asking, “Why do you want to know? It has nothing to do with you. I wouldn’t get involved if I were you unless you want to get hurt.” He continued walking back the way he came and disappeared into the bushes. “Don’t take it personally guys. He’s been like that since everything that happened I assume. I don’t know what exactly happened to him but it wasn’t good,” Snake said after a minute. “I didn’t bother to ask before but who are you guys anyway?” He asked Russ and I. “This is Russ and I’m Cry,” I responded

“Are you guys like, friends or something?” Russ asked Snake. “Kind of. I met him when he first came here. He seemed very standoffish the moment I met him. He seems to have warmed up to me but he doesn’t tell me much.” I was thinking about going after him, but Russ mentioned that it was getting late. Snake told us that if we wanted to talk to him again that we should come back to the abandoned house tomorrow. We left the house shortly after and headed back to my house.

After we arrived, we went inside and dropped on the couch in my living room. My living room wasn’t much, a tv, a small table, a black couch, and a window that looked out to the front yard. After a few minutes, my phone started going off. I looked at it to see that Scott was calling. I answered and Scott started yelling that he’s been trying to get ahold of Russ and I for the last couple of hours and was wondering where the hell we were. I told him to come over to my house and we would explain.

After Scott came over and we explained what happened today, he just sat there looking at us before talking. “What did this Ohm guy look like?” “I Couldn’t see much but I think he had brown hair. The mask covered his face and it was too dark to see what he was wearing.” Scott seemed nervous at that so I asked what was wrong. Scott looked at me and said something that made my blood run cold. “I think I saw who you were talking about when I was heading over. He was walking down the side of the street. I don’t know what he was doing though. Maybe looking for Felix?” He said quietly and rushed. “That would mean he is still around the area,” Russ said. “I think we should go see Snake again tomorrow and try to figure out more. Felix said that we shouldn’t get involved, but I think I was already involved the moment Ohm attacked me,” I said to them both. They agreed to meet up with me tomorrow and head over to the abandoned house around 6 pm. It was late so we decided to call it a night.

I said goodbye to Scott and Russ as they headed out to their cars. I then went to my room and laid down on my bed. I kept thinking about the events of today. Felix really intrigues me and I can’t figure out why. It’s like he’s a walking mystery and I want to solve it. ‘I guess I can’t if I don’t get any sleep.’ I eventually fell asleep and went into my dream world. Unfortunately, my dream world was filled with nightmares.


	7. Chapter 6

Cry’s pov

 **Dream**  
I was laying on my bed, minding my own business while my family was out. I was an only child at the age of 18 at the time and my parents wanted nothing to do with me. That’s why I’m here at the house alone and my parents are out doing whatever they do. I was playing my game that I got from my aunt, before she passed away, when my dad suddenly came into my room. I think he was drunk since I could smell it coming from him. My mother was behind him, standing in the doorway with an angry look in her eyes. When my dad tried to grab my arm, but he screamed in pain and my mother ran over to him. She looked daggers at me and took my father out. I was freaked the entire time, scared out of my mind.

My mom came back shortly after, wearing gloves, and dragged me out of my room. She took me to the kitchen and threw me on the ground. I looked up in horror as she walked around me and grabbed something off the counter. “You should have never been born! You were a mistake, a monster!” She screamed at me. I saw the knife in her hand as she cut me across the face, right over my left eye. I closed my eye before she cut the eye itself, just the lid. I screamed in pain as blood ran down my face and tried to run away, but she held me down with her other arm. I reached my hand out and touched her face, making her scream in pain like my father did. She pulled back, grabbing her face in pain, and falling to the floor. I made a break for the front door and ran as far away from the house as possible.

I ran to my friend Russ’ house and banged on the door. His mother opened the door and gasped in horror at the sight of me. She quickly ushered me into the house and cleaned my face. Afterwards she called the cops and they arrived at my house to get my parents. I saw them being pulled from the house and saw what I had done to them. My mom had a red hand print on her face and it looked like it had small boils on it. My dad had a red, swollen hand from when he grabbed my arm. My mother saw me and went crazy, she screamed at me that I was the devil’s son and that I was a mistake. I started to cry and found myself in the arms of Russ.  
**End of dream**

I woke up with a start and sat up in my bed. I was breathing heavily and felt tears prick at my eyes. I rubbed them away and looked at my clock on the nightstand next to me. ’11:00 already?’ I thought to myself. ‘I should at least eat something and try to forget that dream.’ I got out of bed and walked to my kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. After getting the cereal I went to the table in my living room and ate in silence. I decided to just hang around the house and wait until it was time to meet with the guys. When it was almost 6 pm, Scott was at the door. Next was Russ and we all hopped into his car and headed over. We arrived and went straight inside and up the stairs to the door that Snake resided in.

Snake was sitting on the bed like last time and looked over to us as we entered. “Who is that with you?” Snake asked as we all walked into the room. “This is Scott, my other friend. He’s here to find out more with the rest of us,” I said as Scott waved a bit. Well hello Scott, I’m Snake. Though I’m sure they’ve told you about me,” “Yes, they have and it was a very interesting story to say the least,” Scott said with a slight chuckle. “Well I think it’s time to talk,” Snake said as he jumped off the bed. “It’s not the best idea to do it here though. Let’s go back to the lake,” He said, walking out the door. We followed him there and sat down in a circle beside the lake. “So how to start this,” Snake muttered to himself. “I guess just start with what you know about Felix,” I told him. “Ok, well that isn’t a lot. I know he’s from Sweden and moved here about a week ago. He didn’t tell me what happened exactly, just that his family was killed in a bombing. Didn’t say who did it and that he was being chased by someone named Ohm for some reason. He didn’t tell me why Ohm was chasing him, just that if he ever met him to not trust him. He also told me he doesn’t like to be touched but didn’t say why. That’s about all I really know about him. Oh, and I believe he’s 23 years old,” Snake finished telling us. “He didn’t say why he doesn’t like to be touched?” I asked curiously. “No, why do you ask?” “Cause I’m the same way. I don’t like being touched by other people,” I said softly. “And why would that be?” We all turned to see who spoke and saw Felix leaning against a tree with a very unamused look on his face.

 


	8. Chapter 7

Snake’s pov

‘Oh no, I didn’t think he was still here. He’s going to be angry with me for getting them more involved than they already are.’ “And why should I answer you? You never answer my questions,” Cry said to Felix a bit angrily. “Because apparently you know more about me then I do about you. I didn’t give you permission to tell them my life story Snake,” Felix said looking at me. “I didn’t want them involved in any of this. What part of that did you not understand!” Felix said, his voice getting louder as he spoke. “I may have gotten Russ and Scott involved, but I got involved the moment your boyfriend, Ohm, attacked me!” Cry screamed. “He isn’t my boyfriend! I would never date a person like that, ever! I think you two would get along just fine though!” Felix screamed back. “Ok, that’s enough, both of you quit it!” I yelled at both of them. “You two need to stop bickering. Felix, I think these people can help you, if you will just let them,” I said cautiously. Felix looked at me and I noticed that distant gloom in his eyes as he said, “The last time I let someone help me, I got into this mess. No way am I letting that happen again.”

It felt like everything froze at that statement. Felix has always been secretive since the moment I met him. It took a while before anyone spoke again. “You’ll only get hurt if you continue to seek answers you know. It’s best to just let it go. I plan to leave this area soon and not come back,” Felix said quietly. “Why? Why do you have to go?” I asked sadly. You were my first friend and I don’t want you to go. Just let us help you Felix!” I didn’t expect him to respond, but I wish he didn’t. “If I don’t then you’ll get killed. I don’t want that to happen.” “I can protect myself, but what about you huh? Who’s going to keep you safe? Please don’t go,” I begged and I never beg. Cry and the others were silently watching us, not moving, or looking to jump into the conversation. I could tell that Russ and Scott were sad about the situation, but I couldn’t tell what Cry’s emotions were. He always had that white mask on. I’ll have to ask him about it later, if he’ll tell me. Before Felix could talk again, Cry spoke up. “Why don’t you stay at my house for now? I don’t have anyone living with me and you don’t have to stay outside. You can figure out your next move from there and Snake can come too if he wants to.”

I was surprised that Cry would offer that and I’m sure he could tell by my face when he looked at me. I looked to Felix and saw he seemed to be in thought. “Why would you want to help me? You don’t even really know me,” Felix whispered. “Because I’m not going to leave you here to die. Snake is worried and believe it or not, so are the rest of us,” Cry replied matter-of-factly as the other two nodded. “You’re not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you? Felix said with a small, breathy chuckle. “Nope,” Cry said. “Felix, it can’t be that bad,” I spoke, trying to convince him. I didn’t want to see him go. “Ok fine,” Felix finally said. “Snake I’ve never seen you give so much emotion before,” Felix said to me, smiling slightly. “Shut up.”


	9. Chapter 8

Felix's pov

How I got into this situation, I don’t know. Why did I allow them to talk me into going to this guy’s house? I don’t even his name, how could I trust him? We were walking to a car that belonged to the brown hair and glasses. He got into the driver seat, black hair in the front, and me, the mask guy, and Snake in the back. It took about half an hour to arrive at the mask guy’s house I assume. As we got out of the car, I started asking questions. Hey, you guys know my name but what’s yours?” Mask guy responded first, “Cry,” he pointed to brown hair and glasses, “Russ,” and finally to black hair, “and Scott.” I nodded in response before taking in the house. It wasn’t big but not small either, it had a window that looked into what seemed to be a living room and a brown, wooden front door. The house itself seemed to be a light blue color and a one-story. Cry walked up to the front door and unlocked it, letting all of us in.

We entered the living room that had a table, couch, tv, and a hallway leading down to two other doors. To the left was a small kitchen with all the normal kitchen stuff in it. The house was homey, I’ll give it that. “The kitchen doesn’t have much food in it since I have to go shopping, but use whatever you want that’s there. The bathroom is the first door down the hallway and the second is my room. I have a blow-up bed if you want that or you can sleep on the couch,” Cry told me while walking around the couch to the small closet and pulling out a blanket. “I can just sleep on the couch but can I use the shower?” I asked nervously. I hate being in new environments and around new people. It just makes me uncomfortable and worried at the same time. “Sure, use whatever is in there and I can go shopping tomorrow and get stuff for you to use,” Cry said distractedly. He seemed to be trying to find something but I ignored it and went to the bathroom.

I leaned against the door and looked around the small bathroom. Just a regular toilet and shower with a linen closet sink. I noticed a drop of something red on the sink and when I looked closer, I saw it was blood. ‘Why would that be here?’ I decided to just take my shower, I really needed one. I got in a sighed as the warm water ran over me. I grabbed whatever was available to use and cleaned myself. I was about to get out when I heard a knock. “What?” I called out. “I have some clothes for you until I can get some for you,” I heard Cry say as he opened the door and laid some clothes on the sink counter. “Ok, thanks.” “Sure thing,” Cry said and closed the door, leaving me to finish my shower. I got out shortly after. I put on the clothes Cry gave me, A green shirt and gray sweat pants, and walked out. I didn’t have any underwear so I just went without it. Everyone was in the living room talking when I came in. Cry and Russ were sitting on the couch, Scott on a chair from the table, and Snake on the floor between them. I noticed the blanket under Snake and smiled to myself. ‘How sweet, Cry.’ I walked over to them and heard that they were talking about Snake’s food choices.

 “I eat just about whatever, cooked or raw, doesn’t matter to me,” Snake said. “Do you have anything you like in particular?” Cry asked. “I like beef,” Snake said and turned to me. “Oh, hey Felix, we were just talking about food and whatnot. Is there anything you want me to get you food wise tomorrow?” Cry asked as I stood beside the couch. Russ scooted over so I could sit down and I smiled at him in thanks and I took a seat. “I really like fish and potatoes,” I said to Cry. Oh really? So do I,” Cry responded with a small laugh. I laughed a bit at that, “Well I guess we’ll get along just fine then,” I said, laughing a bit harder. “That we will, friend.” I was worried about all of this but now I think it’ll be ok. After talking for a while, Russ and Scott said they needed to go since it was late and that they would stay in contact. Cry hugged them and locked the door after they left. It was just the three of us now. “We should probably try to get some sleep,” Cry said as he looked at me. I nodded and said goodnight as I started to lay down on the couch. Snake curled up on the blanket laid on the floor and closed his eyes. Cry said goodnight as he walked back to his room. “If you need anything, just ask me.” “Ok I will, thanks,” I responded. I closed my eyes and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Cry’s pov

After I went to my room, I went straight to bed. I woke up around 10 and went to the living room to see if Felix or Snake were awake. When I saw they weren’t, I wrote a note saying I was going to the store and would be back later, and left it on the table, walking out the door after getting dressed and headed off. After buying everything that would be needed, except for Felix’s clothes, I headed back to my house. Being without a car for so long, you learn to carry a lot. Luckily, I didn’t have a lot of bags to carry. I entered my house and saw Felix turn to look at me from the couch. “Hey,” He mumbled. “Hey Cry, what did you get?” Asked Snake as he got up from the floor and walked over to me. “Hey, I got some food and some shower stuff for Felix,” I responded as I pulled some stuff out of the bags. I heard Felix get up from the couch and walk over to the kitchen.

“Why are you going through all this trouble for me?” Felix asks, looking at the stuff and then back at me. I thought about how to respond to his question and continued putting stuff away. “Well as I said before, I didn’t want to leave you there to die,” I responded calmly. ‘I honestly don’t really know exactly why myself. I don’t want him to die, but why exactly I don’t know,’ I thought to myself. Felix seemed to accept my response for now and changed the subject to what I got from the store. I just got some food that was easy to make, some beef for Snake, and some fish for Felix. I also got some generic shower stuff for Felix to use. He seemed fine with what I got and I showed him where everything was for when he needed it. Snake sat quietly on the ground and watched us move around the kitchen. Snake finally started talking to Felix after a few more minutes about how long he planned to stay here. ‘I guess that’s what they were talking about before I came in.’ I think I heard Felix mumble that he didn’t know yet.

After putting everything away, I asked Felix if he wanted anything to eat. I wasn’t all that hungry but maybe Felix was. When he said no, I nodded and asked Snake to get the same response. Snake then told me that they hadn’t been awake very long and would probably eat in a little bit. He then asked me if we could talk alone for a minute, which I said yes and led him to my room and closed the door. “So, what do you want to talk about?” I asked, sitting on the bed and Snake sat on the floor. “I’m worried that Felix isn’t going to stay long,” He started out. “We were talking while you were out and he was talking about going to another state. How he’s going to do this, I don’t know,” Snake said, sounding worried. I’ve never heard a lot of emotion in his voice except when he was trying to convince Felix to stay at my house. It’s usually deep and very emotionless, which makes it hard to tell what exactly he’s thinking. “You really care about him, don’t you?” I asked softly. Snake nodded while looking at his paws. “He’s the first person to accept me as being a talking wolf. Usually people just freak out and attack me, but he didn’t. I never thought that could happen to me,” Snake said quietly. “If you try to pet me, I will bite you,” He said suddenly, looking at me. I laughed at that and told him I wasn’t going to. “We’ll find a way to make him stay. We just have to wait and keep an eye on him,” I told him. ‘No way is he sneaking out of this house until I find out just what happened in Sweden.’ Snake nodded to the idea and seemed to be a bit relieved.

Looking at Snake more closely, I noticed that he looked kind of like a husky with black and gray fur. ‘He could probably pass as a big dog if I need to take him anywhere. I’ll have to convince him to where a collar and leash though. I’ll ask him about it later.’ I stood up and went to open the door when Snake asked me one more question. “Why do you wear that mask?” I stood in place for a moment before responding. “I don’t like the way my face looks and don’t want others to see my face either,” I whispered so quietly that I’m surprised Snake even heard me. “I understand,” He said softly. We were quiet after that and went back to the living room to see Felix watching tv on the couch. He seemed to be watching SpongeBob and laughing at Patrick doing something to Squidward. I walked over to Felix with Snake following behind me. Felix looked back at us and asked us what we were talking about. “Nothing much,” I said. Felix said ok and looked back to the tv. I sat down and hung out with Felix and Snake for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 10

Felix’s pov

After Cry and Snake came back from their talk, they sat down with me in the living room for the rest of the day. We finally ate some food around three and talked a bit about why I was at the abandoned house. I didn’t go into detail, only that I found it to be abandoned and thought it would be safe there. I didn’t explain how I found it or why I was running, much to Cry’s dismay. I can’t tell them what happened no matter what. If they found out, it would only put them in danger. I haven’t known Cry long, but I really like his company. Being around people is not really an option for me anymore. The fact that he is doing all of this for me is surprising. When it became nighttime and everyone went to bed, I couldn’t fall asleep. I decided to go see if Cry was awake and headed towards his room.

I knocked softly and waited to hear a response. When I heard a soft ‘Come in’, I softly opened the door to see Cry sitting on his bed, leaned against the wall. His room was very clean and didn’t have much in it. The room had a window with dark blue curtains, a bed, a closet, a nightstand with a clock and lamp, and a dresser. It wasn’t super big, but not too small. Cry still had his mask on. ‘Why does he always wear that?’ “Is something wrong, Felix?” Cry asked, his voice groggy from sleep I assume. His voice sounded really soothing and I wanted to hear it again. ‘Wait Felix, don’t go down that road again.’ I realized that I didn’t respond to his question when he asked me again. “Oh, sorry I got lost in my thoughts for a minute. I just couldn’t sleep and wanted to see if you were awake. Sorry that I woke you up,” I said sheepishly. “No, it’s ok,” Cry said slowly. He moved over on his bed and beckoned me to sit down. I did just that and leaned against the wall next to him. The question was burning in my mind and I couldn’t stop myself from asking. “Why do you wear that mask?” I covered my mouth and started apologizing with wide eyes, when he said it was ok. “You aren’t the first person to ask and won’t be the last. Snake asked me earlier and I’ll tell you what I told him, I don’t like the way my face looks and I don’t want others to see it,” Cry said quietly. It was quiet for a minute before I started talking again. “Did something happen that caused you to see yourself this way?” I saw Cry tense up and not respond so I continued talking.

“What about your family? Did something happen?” Cry continued to tense up and not respond. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I was just curious.” I went to get up and go back to the living room, when Cry talking stopped me. “Why do you want to know? There isn’t any point since you plan to leave at some point anyway. We probably won’t see each other every again,” His quiet, soothing voice whispered. I slowly sat back down and turned to face him. “You’re the strangest person I’ve ever met. You helped a stranger and offered your house to said stranger. Nobody else would possibly do that. Why?” Cry looked at me before responding. “I keep telling you that I wasn’t going to leave you to die. What part of that don’t you understand?” “There were other ways you could have done that,” I responded. Cry sighed softly and shook his head. “You were being chased and my house seemed the best place to go since I live alone and nobody but Russ and Scott come here,” Cry said. “What about your family? Do they not come here to visit you?” I asked curiously.

“No, they don’t. I haven’t seen my parents since I was 18 and I don’t have any siblings,” He said sadly. “Where are they?” He didn’t respond for a while and when I accepted that I wasn’t going to get a response, he answered. “Last time I saw them, they were going to jail,” He said with a shudder. I wasn’t expecting that answer from Cry. “What happened to them?” I asked in horror. “I’d rather not say. What I will tell you is that I didn’t come from some big criminal family. Maybe someday I can tell you but you’ll have to stick around to find out,” Cry muttered with the hint of a smile in his voice. “Well I guess I’ll have to stick around for a bit,” I responded with a small smile. I noticed that it was almost 1 in the morning and should probably let Cry sleep. I told him that I was going to bed and goodnight. He said goodnight as I got up and walked to the door, heading back to the living room. I didn’t fall asleep for a while after laying on the couch. ‘I will find out what happened to you Cry,’ Was my last thought before slowly falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Cry’s pov

When I woke up the next morning and what happened last night hit me like a truck. Remembering what happened when Felix came into my room and talked about my parents. ‘Why did I tell him anything about them?’ I didn’t want to think about them anymore and decided to go to my computer. I hung out for about an hour playing gmod, when a knock at the door caught my attention. “Come in,” I said, returning to my game. “I can’t open the door.” I recognized the voice as Snake’s and laughed as I went to open the door. He told me to shut up as he walked in with a huff, which only made me laugh more.

Felix walked in shortly after and asked why I was laughing so hard. Snake scolded while I told Felix what happened and he started laughing too. By the time we both stopped, I could see the fumes coming off Snake. “Anyway, what’s up?” I asked Snake, turning to look at him. He seemed to have stopped being mad about what happened and continued with what he wanted to say. “I was wondering if it would be ok if I went back to the abandoned house.” ‘Always straight to the point. Wait what?’ “Why do you want to go back to the house?” I asked him. Felix seemed confused as well by this, judging by his face from the corner of my eye. “I need to go and get something. Would you mind if I left for a few hours?” I thought about it for a few minutes and decided that it wasn’t my job to make the decision. “If you want to then go. I don’t control you so you do what you want, just at least let me know when you leave.”

Snake seemed relieved and Felix still looked confused when I looked to him. I asked if he was ok and he said he was, just confused on the sudden topic. I shrugged and walked out to the kitchen. Felix was coming out behind me, along with Snake. I walked over to the back door and let him out. Snake ran off, leaving just me and Felix. I turned to him and asked him if he liked video games. He had a slow smile forming on his face and nodded. We pulled out the PS4 and played video games in the living room after making breakfast. My thoughts went back to Snake now and then, wondering if he was ok.

It had been about 5 hours since Snake left and I could tell Felix was worried. I told him I would be right back and went to my room and got my phone. Noticing a missed call from Scott, I decided to call him back. He answered almost immediately and started yelling about something in a panic. I told him to calm down and explain what was wrong. He calmed down a bit and rushed to get the words out. “Someone tried to break into my house! I think it was Ohm and I needed to talk to someone but Russ wasn’t picking up either,” He said in a panic. “Don’t wait around in your house! Pack some stuff and come over to mine and we can talk about this,” I ordered. He agreed and told me he would be over soon and hung up.

As soon as Scott got here, he sat down on the couch. I could see he was shaking, so I sat down and hugged him, telling him it was going to be ok. “Are you hurt at all?” “No. He didn’t get far into the house before just running off. I bet he was looking for Felix,” He whispered to me so Felix wouldn’t overhear. I told him about the fact that Snake hadn’t returned yet and he said we should go look for him. I agreed and I told Felix we would be back soon. We headed over in Scott’s car and saw the door was wide open. Dread began to fill me as we walked up to the door and entered the house. Heading straight to the room upstairs we saw it. Snake laying on the floor with a person hovering over him. “Get away from him!” Scott yelled, tackling the person. I ran over to Snake and saw he was still alive and didn’t seemed to have any major injuries. Scott knocked out the person and I walked over to see who it was. It was Ohm. ‘What the hell was he doing here? And with Snake?’

I looked around the entire house with my phone flashlight for anything I could use to tie him up. Luckily, I found a small rope in the living room. We moved Snake to the car and tied Ohm up and did the same with him. As soon as we arrived back at my house, Felix started asking us where we went. When he saw Snake, he broke into tears, demanding who did this to him. “It was Ohm. We tied him up though and he’s out cold in the car,” I told him slowly. ‘I hope he doesn’t freak out.’ Felix’s eyes widened in fear as he looked over us for a minute. “He’s here?” I nodded and he sprinted across the room and ending up running into my bedroom and slamming the door. I flinched at the sound but didn’t say anything. Scott and I patched up the minor scrapes on Snake and soon after he woke up. He seemed startled by the sudden change in environment but settled when he saw us. “How did I get here? Where’s Ohm and Felix?” “Felix is in Cry’s room and Ohm is tied up in my car,” Scott answered with no emotion at all. It kind of scared me a bit.

“Enough about that. What happened to _you_? We were worried sick!” I half shouted at him. He looked down in shame before replying, “I went back to the house and ended up getting jumped by Ohm. He asked me where Felix was and since I wouldn’t tell him, he kept me at the house and probably planned to kill me at some point.” “He’ll pay for doing this,” Scott said with anger clear in his voice. I nodded in agreement and we went back out to the car to get Ohm. He hadn’t woken up yet, so we carried him into the house and put him in a chair in the living room. We both sat on the couch and waited for him to wake up. The moment he did, he looked at me and smirked, saying, “Oh hey I remember you. It’s Cry, right? And I can’t believe you’re here Scott! I thought you would still be at your house crying!” I had to control my urge to punch him. “How did you learn my name?” “Oh, it wasn’t hard to find out when I looked up a description of you and found a lovely picture of you. How are your parents by the way?”  He asked with a cackle. I was fuming at this point and Scott got up and decked Ohm. I would have to thank him later. “Why don’t you just hand over Felix and I’ll leave you all alone? I know that you know where he is,” He said after a minute. “Like hell we’d tell you anything,” Snake spoke up from the floor. He was sitting next to the couch, watching Ohm intently. “Ok well how about I tell you something? Let’s be nostalgic, shall we?” We all looked at him as if he was insane, which I think he was. “I doubt you know anything else about us,” Scott said, annoyed at Ohm. He grinned widely, “Oh, I’m not talking about your pasts. I’m talking about Felix’s.”


	13. Chapter 12

Felix’s pov

I had been listening through the door of Cry’s room to their conversation. The moment those words left Ohm’s mouth, I had to stop myself from breaking this door down to get to him. ‘He can’t tell them! They’ll misunderstand what actually happened was something I couldn’t control.’ I realized that I had started crying, tearing slowly running down my face at the thought of them hating me, especially Cry. Why did I care what they thought of me? Before I could think about it more, Ohm continued talking. “So, where to start. Oh, what about the fire? Did you know he could have stopped it but didn’t? How cruel could someone be to not save their own family?” He started to cackle and busted out into laughter. Next, I heard a loud slap and the laughter stopped. “I don’t believe you. Unless I hear it from Felix, it isn’t true.” I gasped as I recognized Cry’s voice through the door. “I agree with Cry on this one,” Snake said and Scott agreed also, causing me to gasp again.

‘Do they believe in me that much?’ I couldn’t help but wonder. “If you ask him, he’ll tell you the same. He didn’t save them and left them to die! Unless he’s too afraid to admit what he did,” Ohm exclaimed. “Isn’t that right Felix? I know you’re here somewhere, listening to all of this.” I cowered in fear, he knew I was here. I’m putting the others in danger by staying here. “Does it look like he’s here?” Snake questioned. “I told you before that I didn’t know where he was and I still don’t. He left a while ago and didn’t come back.” Why doesn’t Snake and the others just tell him I’m here? It would be easier for them and they could live their normal lives. I heard someone moving around and then silence for a few minutes. More movement sounds were made and then Cry said something that I didn’t catch.

After about 30 minutes more of Ohm yelling and the others telling him to shut up, there was a knock at the door. I had sat on Cry’s bed at this point, leaned against the wall farthest from the door. There was some talking from someone that I didn’t recognize the voice of and Cry. Then Scott jumped into the conversation. Ohm was yelling but it faded after a few minutes, meaning he was taken from the house. Some more talking and then the door closing and silence. I heard a pawing at the door to Cry’s room and Snake asking if he could come in. At first, I was going to tell him to go away, but thought better of it and opened the door for him before closing it again. He sat on the floor and didn’t say anything for a minute. “If you aren’t ready to tell us what happened, I understand, but was what Ohm said true? I personally don’t believe him but I’d like to hear it from you,” muttered Snake softly. I started to tear up as I thought more about it. “Yes, what he said was true, but it’s not that I didn’t want to save them. I didn’t want to leave them there to die!” I exclaimed, tears freely running down my face. I started breathing heavy and didn’t notice Snake calling for someone. Arms wrapped around me and a voice started hushing me softly. I was surprised nothing happened when the person touched me. ‘I think they had a long-sleeved shirt on, protecting them from my touch.’ I grabbed onto this person for dear life and breathed harshly. We slid to the floor with me on the guy’s lap and I tried to control my breathing. I don’t know how long we sat there, but I noticed Snake was gone. He was extremely warm against my cold body and I didn’t want to warmth to go away.

“Are you feeling ok?” Cry’s voice spoke. I turned to see that it was him that had helped me and became embarrassed. “Yeah, I think so, sorry for that.” He nodded and I pulled away from him against my urge to hold him longer. “Do you have panic attacks often?” “Not since I was a kid. I get them now and then though.” I remembered that I was in Cry’s lap and started to blush, jumping out of his lap with an apology. He laughed and said not to worry about it, getting up and offering to help me up. I tried to stand up on my own, but noticed how tired I was when I fell back down. Cry caught me before I hit the floor and carried me to the bed, setting me down on it. “Stay here and sleep. You look like you could use it. We’ll talk later,” He said and turned to leave the room. I grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving, and asked him to stay. I really didn’t want to be alone. He stared for a minute, before nodding and sitting on the bed next to me. I fell asleep with the thought of what the guys would do with me now.

 

Snake’s pov

Felix was starting to breath heavily. Me beginning to panic, called for Cry to get in the room. He opened the door and I told him that Felix was having a panic attack. He walked over to Felix and wrapped his arms around him, hushing him. I decided that I should leave them alone and left to find Scott. Scott was still in the living room, sitting on the couch, starring down at the floor. Walking over to him, I asked him if he was ok. He looked over and nodded slightly. “I’m just in shock at what happened. I don’t know what to believe anymore. How is Felix?” “He started to experience a panic attack and Cry is helping him now,” I responded and Scott looked at me with wide eyes. “I hope he feels better but we will have to just wait and see.” Scott didn’t say anything and neither did I. We sat in silence until Cry came back. I looked at him and was about to ask if Felix was ok but he beat me to it. “He’s ok. I had him sleep for now since he’s tired after the panic attack.” I nodded. “I didn’t know that Ohm talking to us would cause a panic attack. I went to ask him if what Ohm had said was true and he said yes and then started breathing heavy,” I told them. They didn’t say anything, so I continued. “It didn’t seem to happen exactly as Ohm had said, but similar at least. Felix did say that he wanted to save his family and didn’t want them to die. I don’t think it was his fault, but something happened that damaged him mentally and he finds it hard to let anyone in.” “I think the reason he doesn’t want anyone involved is so he doesn’t go through losing people like he did with his parents,” Cry brought up. “I think so too,” Scott spoke up. I nodded and we decided shortly after that it was late and we needed to sleep. Cry said he was exhausted and Scott agreed. Scott left to get the blow-up bed and Cry got some blankets. Scott took the bed, Cry took the couch, and I took the floor.

The next morning, I woke up to see that Cry was gone but Scott was still asleep on the bed. I went to check on Felix and heard voices in Cry’s room. Deciding not to eavesdrop, I went back to the living room and jumped up next to Scott and laid down. I really liked Scott and didn’t want to see him get hurt. I’ve never felt this feeling for anyone before, this protectiveness. He started to wake up and looked at me with sleepy eyes. “Did you sleep well?” I asked him. He shook his head and that made me worry. “I kept having nightmares and couldn’t get enough sleep. What about you?” “I slept well.” At least you slept all right,” He said with a small smile. I returned the smile as best I could since I was still a wolf. “Cry is with Felix. I heard them talking,” I told Scott when he looked at the couch, seeing Cry gone. He nodded and laid back down. I laid right next to him and together we fell asleep.

 

Cry’s pov

When I woke up to Felix asking me if we could talk, I was surprised. I didn’t expect him to want to talk after everything that happened yesterday, but I followed him to my room and he closed the door. We sat on the bed and I looked to him and waited for whatever he wanted to say. I couldn’t help but think about the fact that I touched him. I avoided touching his skin and was lucky to have my hoodie on to stop skin contact between us. He took a deep breath and began, “First, I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday with my panic attack. I’m feeling better now and was wondering what was going to happen now.” “Of course, that’s what friends are for and what do you mean by what happens now?” He looked to me with a look that said, ‘are you kidding me’ and I took the hint. “If you think we’re going to kick you out or something then you’re even dumber than I thought,” I mumbled. He looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off. “Do you really think that this changes anything? If we were going to kick you out or abandon you, do you think we would call the police on Ohm? Or not tell him you were here?” I said sternly.

Felix had a flash of guilt in his eyes and looked down for a minute. “That’s what you should do honestly. Ohm will most likely be back and he’ll remember you all for getting involved.” He sounded sad at the idea of us getting hurt, which caused my heart to swell in my chest. “If he does come back, we’ll be ready for it. I don’t want you running out and getting hurt. Snake, Scott, and Russ would agree with me on that.” He stopped short of a retort when I mentioned the others. “There is one question I want to ask you,” He said very slowly. I nodded, “Ok, what is it?” He looked at me with what looked like fear. “Do you believe - think I could call someone? I have a friend around here but I don’t know where she lives.” He seemed to stumble on his words and gave me the idea that wasn’t what he wanted to ask. I nodded again and pulled my phone out, handing it to him anyway. He dialed a number and talked to someone before asking me if they could come over, which I agreed. He gave the address and hung up after saying goodbye. “Thanks,” he said with a smile. I smiled back, knowing he couldn’t see it with my mask in the way and nodded.

“You know, for someone who doesn’t like to be touched, you give a great hug,” He said before getting up. “I just don’t like skin to skin contact. It causes problems for people and myself,” I mumbled. He stopped and looked back at me with a look of curiosity. “Why would it cause a problem? Are you allergic or something?” “Something like that.” “Well I have a similar problem so I’m glad you didn’t touch me either.” His response puzzled me. I was going to ask him what exactly he meant but he was already walking out of the room. Getting up to follow him, I walked out to the living room and saw an adorable sight. Scott had his arm around Snake, who was sound asleep beside him, curled into a ball. Felix had an ‘aw’ look on his face and looked to me before nudging me back to my room. “We should leave them alone,” He said quietly. I pulled out my phone and took a picture before letting Felix push me back to the bedroom.

We sat back on the bed and continued to talk about the scene we just witnessed. Then Felix got quiet for a minute and asked a question I didn’t want to answer right now. “You know about my past now. I want to know about yours too. What happened to your parents?” Felix looked at me and just stared as I looked at my hands in my lap. “I don’t believe they are dead. I think they’re just in jail still.” I stopped for a minute and looked to Felix. He was just watching me and had a look on his face that I couldn’t place. “Why did they get sent to jail? Did they do something to you when you were still 18?” He asked softly. I flinched at the memory and raised my hand to my mask. Felix just waited patiently for me to continue. “I was abused by them growing up, starting at about 5 years old. My dad would hit me and my mom told me that I should have never been born. It got worse as I got older and they did something to me the day that they got arrested. I went to Russ’ house and his mom called the police. My mom screamed at me as she was being dragged away and that’s the last time I saw them.”

Felix looked like he was about to cry, tears in his eyes, but not allowing them to fall. “That sounds like an awful childhood.” He put a hand on my shoulder to calm my quivering. ‘When did I start quivering?’ He felt cold like he did when I was holding him during his panic attack. “Are you sure you’re feeling ok? You feel really cold,” I told him with what I hoped was a calm voice. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away, much to my dismay. “I’m always cold like that. I don’t like people touching me for that reason. You’re warm though compared to me,” He said, looking down at his lap. “Is that why your parents didn’t think you were meant to be born? Because you’re really warm?” He asked. I shook my head causing him to look at me. “I burned them,” I said straight out, no emotion in my voice. Felix’s eyes widened in shock and I shook my head slightly. “What do you mean?” “I burn people.”


	14. Chapter 13

Felix’s pov

I was in utter shock at what Cry was saying. ‘He burns people? Like he burned people to torture them? Or maybe kind of like me with my power?’ I kept staring at him in shock as I thought about it. He sighed softly and I felt bad for prying into his life now. ‘Maybe that’s why he’s so warm.’ I shook my head and focused on him before speaking. “Can you show me?” His head whipped around to look at me. “Exactly how would I even do that? I’d hurt you trying,” He said, sounding afraid. I slowly raised my hand and reached for his. He leaned away from me and I shushed him, telling him it was all right. He froze and I continued to reach for his hand. As soon as I grasped it, our hands created steam.

Cry gasped and I just stared at how it reacted. “I… can’t burn you,” Cry chocked out. I nodded slowly at his statement. “Why do you think I’m so cold? I can freeze people to death by touching them for too long,” I whispered. “I realized that something was up when you told Snake that you didn’t like to be touched and when you felt so warm when you held me.” My explanation seemed to have shocked Cry since he stopped talking for a while. I had let go of his hand at that point and was just waiting. “You don’t think I’m a freak then?” Cry asked with a very quiet whisper. “Why would I think that?” He paused for a minute. “My mom always told me I was.” I hesitantly reached out and hugged Cry slowly. He was quivering and letting out small sobs, so I rubbed small circles on his back. He eventually wrapped his own arms around me and we sat there for a while, me comforting Cry while he cried. Our skin didn’t touch so no steam happened while we sat there.

“I don’t understand why you wear a mask though. Did your parents tell you that you were ugly as well,” I eventually asked Cry after he calmed down. He tensed up a bit which made me feel guilty for asking. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Cry shook his head a bit and hugged a bit tighter before shuddering. “On the day that my parents got taken to jail, a fight broke out between me and them. My parents had gone out that day and when they came back, my dad was drunk. He tried to grab my arm but upon contact, he burned his hand. My mother took care of him and then came back for me wearing gloves.” Cry was starting to shake and stopped talking for a minute. I rubbed his back some more and dropped my head to the crook of his neck, shushing softly. He continued. “She dragged me to the kitchen and threw me to the floor before grabbing a knife off the counter. She…. Cut me across the eye, leaving a scar that never faded. Before she could do more damage, I burned her face and ran to Russ’ house. His mother called the police on them and I haven’t seen them since. I watched them being taken from the house, my mom screaming at me.” He stopped again, small sobs could be heard and it broke my heart. ‘Who could do this to a person? A breathing human being?’ Was all I could think about. “That’s… why I wear a mask. It reminds me of such a painful day and it haunts me. I have nightmares about it and I can’t stand my face anymore. It’s ugly and disgusting!” Cry chocked out before busting into tears. The whole situation was heartbreaking. Listening to his story and just how much pain it has caused him all his life.

I pulled away slightly to see Cry’s mask but he looked down and sobbed even more. I raised his head up and started to raise the mask. “Don’t! I’m hideous!” Cry cried out, pulling away from me. “I don’t think so and I haven’t even seen you face. Have either of your friends seen?” I asked, keeping Cry on the bed, facing me. Cry nodded. “Russ saw me the day it happened and Scott helped me when it started to bleed in public a few times. That’s how I met him.” “I bet they don’t think you’re hideous,” I stated. “I won’t judge you, I promise.” Cry had stopped trying to pull away and stayed still as I slowly removed his poker face mask. What I saw underneath was not what I expected. It was better. Cry’s face was fair skinned, had no facial hair, two beautiful blue eyes, and a pink, slanted scar going over his left eye. The scar started at about the middle of the forehead and went down over the eyelid, stopping at the middle of his cheek. Without the mask blocking it, his brown, curly hair fell in front of his forehead. I could now see how it shaped is face perfectly. He closed his eyes again, looking down and continued to cry, tears running down his face, leaving wet streaks. “See? I’m hideous and always will be!” Cry yelled, more tears running down his face. He tried to get up from the bed to probably run from the room but I pulled him into a hug first.

“I don’t think you’re hideous,” I whispered. “You’re beautiful in every way. The scar doesn’t make you ugly, it shows people that you’ve lived through hardship and kept going.” I pulled away to look at him. His face was shocked and made me smile slightly. It was nice to see his emotions and how he reacted to things. I wiped away the tears at his eyes and rested my hand on his warm cheek. Leaning into my hand and closing his eyes, he sighed slightly before opening them again. Steam was appearing through every skin contact between us, but we ignored it, Staring into each other’s eyes. Cry had started to lean forward slightly, me following his lead. We were so close to each other, our breath mixed together. I leaned in the rest of the way, our lips meeting for the first time. It was a heavenly feeling that I wanted to last forever. My hand was still on his cheek while my other rested on his hip. His hands had slowly raised up to wrap around my neck slightly, pulling me a bit closer, causing me to smile in the kiss. Cry’s face was wet from tears and his mouth quivering a bit in the kiss. I didn’t mind though, taking the lead and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He complied, opening slowly to allow our tongues to meet in a dance. Butterflies were going crazy in my stomach and my heart beat was picking up during our short kiss. When it ended, I saw Cry’s blushing face before he lowered his head to my shoulder, resting it there. I wrapped him in a hug again, holding him tightly, and thinking about that amazing moment.

Cry’s pov

‘I can’t believe what just happened. He kissed me. I kissed back.” I couldn’t stop the thoughts running through my head. ‘He saw me and didn’t think badly of me. I didn’t think that was even possible. Only Russ and Scott have seen me and accepted that I looked the way I did. Others would laugh and make fun of me. I’ve seen it with my own eyes at school.’ I kept to my thoughts until I felt Felix move. Shaking them away, I moved my head to look at him. He smiled lightly and had a look in his eyes that I couldn’t place. ‘Was it love? Or admiration?’ I smiled back anyway. A sudden knock made us turn our heads to look at the door. I grabbed my mask and put it back on again, getting up to open the door. I saw the small disappointment on Felix’s face but ignored it for now. I opened the door to see Snake and Scott on the other side. “Sup guys? Done cuddling each other?” I said with a smirk on my face. Though they couldn’t see it, they heard it in my voice. Snake frowned slightly and Scott sputtered. “We weren’t cuddling!” Scott exclaimed. “What about you two? Being in a room all by yourselves with the door closed?” Snake said cheekily. It was Felix’s turn to sputter now and me to blush slightly.

Snake chuckled along with Scott before asking us to come to the living room and walking away. Still embarrassed, I turned to see Felix getting up and gesturing me out. Once we all sat in the living room, Scott started to talk. “I’m worried that Ohm isn’t the only one here to get Felix. He made it seem that way when he was being taken by the police. Felix, do you know anything about it?” Felix shook his head. “Ohm was a friend of mine for a while. He helped me through some tough times and I did the same for him. He turned cold one day and avoided me. I made some new friends in the meantime. He…” Felix looked down at his lap, stopping for a minute. Snake walked over to him and sat down on the floor at his feet, trying to comfort him. Felix shuddered, continuing, “He broke into my house one day and told me he had placed a bomb somewhere in my house. I tried to find it and when I did, I realized I couldn’t touch it. For personal reasons, I’m not explaining why. I went to my parent’s room to find them gone and searched the entire house to find them. When I did, they were tied up. I tried to free them but my mom told me to run and get away from here. She apologized to me for not telling me everything and said she loved to me. At first, I didn’t leave, but my dad talked me into it and I ran. My house exploded and I came here, to Florida, to get away from Ohm. Now I’ve got all of you involved in my problems,” Felix finished. His tale was so heart wrenching to hear that I wanted to hug and hide him from the world.

“I’m so sorry for what has happened to you, Felix,” Scott said softly, before continuing. “Did you ever find out what your mom meant by ‘not telling you everything’?” “No, I didn’t.” “I bet we can find out,” I spoke up. They all turned to look at me. “We can try to find where Ohm has been hiding out and look for clues there. He has to know something, why else would he be looking for you so hard.” They agreed and got ready to go. I called Russ and told him to meet me at the abandoned house. Felix called his mystery friend and told her the same. We headed out to Scott’s car, making our way to the house.

??? pov

I got that call from Felix, telling me to go to the abandoned house. I agreed and headed over immediately. Once there, I went straight to the woods to wait for the rest of them to show up. When they did, they stayed in the car until another showed up. They all got out and as soon as I saw Felix, I ran out to hug him. He jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was me. The others froze, looking at me with caution. One of them was wearing a white mask so I couldn’t tell his reaction. “Cry, this was that friend I called with your phone earlier,” Felix spoke up, turning to me. “This is Cry, Scott, Russ, and you remember Snake.” I nodded, not saying anything. “Who are you?” The one known as Scott asked, the rest nodding, except Snake and Felix. I smiled widely, flipping my purple bangs out of my face. “Hello! My name is Minx.”


	15. Chapter 14

Minx’s pov

Everyone seemed relieved after Felix explained that I was a friend of his, not an enemy. After explaining what was going on, I realized that I knew where Ohm’s hideout was. I had seen him go into it once before. I voiced this out to the others and they jumped up, all saying to lead the way. I remembered it was near the town, but out of sight to avoid being spotted. Once we got there, everyone froze at the entrance to a cave. “This isn’t far from my house,” Scott said, fear in his voice. “That would explain why he broke into your house then. You were the closest to him, the easiest target,” Cry said, grabbing onto Scott by the shoulder to comfort him. “Hopefully there is something here,” Felix said, walking forward into the cave to start looking around. I followed closely, watching for any traps. Everyone followed us inside and once we found nothing to be worried about, we started looking through everything.

I was looking through a computer, Felix had a bunch of papers stacked in front of him with Snake next to him, and Cry, Scott, and Russ were looking through a trunk near the bed. I found something interesting in some of Ohm’s files and called Felix over quietly. I didn’t want the others to see this unless Felix said it was ok. He came over and I showed him the screen, not saying a word. I watched his face contort in horror at what he saw. It was all information about him and what he was. Apparently, he is part of magical race that was thought to be extinct. It isn’t known what they are called, but they basically have a freezing touch to people and animals. Objects are ok to touch though. ‘How was he born with this though? His family could touch others just fine.’ I didn’t voice my thought and turned to look at the others before going back to Felix. He had finished reading and looked at the ground. He then looked up at me and mouthed something before turning back to the papers he was looking at. “Please don’t tell the others yet.”

After a while of looking at stuff, we headed back to the cars, leaving all the stuff there for now. Nobody seemed to notice that I took the computer and stuck it in my jacket. As we walked back, I pulled Felix to walk beside me, out of hearing distance of the others. “Have you not told any of them what you a capable of?” I asked, turning to Felix. “Cry is the only one that knows,” He responded. “I don’t want them to know what you found yet. I need time to think it over first.” I nodded, “I respect your decision and if you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask me. I’m here for you if you need me.” We continued to walk for a bit before I spoke up again. “Oh, I wanted to give this to you.” Felix looked at me, reaching his hand out to take a phone from me. “I told you not to do this for me!” He half shouted at me with a smile on his face. “You needed one so I got you one. I told you I would when we first became close friends, didn’t I?” I smiled as Felix fiddled around with his new phone. He stopped and hugged me, saying “thank you” nonstop. I laughed and hugged him back. We made it back to the cars and I said my goodbyes before I got into my car and drove off.

Cry’s pov

We saw Minx drive off and headed back to my house shortly after. Russ went back to his house, saying he would come over tomorrow. The rest of us went to sleep once we entered the house. Scott took the blow-up bed with Snake, Felix took the couch, and I went to my room. I woke up before everyone else and was left with my thoughts. Felix acted strange after we left the cave. He had a look in his eyes that made me feel uneasy. I wanted to ask him if he was ok, but he was talking to Minx and I didn’t want to intrude. “Hopefully, something didn’t happen at the cave,” I mumbled to myself. As soon as I did, a knock was at my door. I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost 11:30. “Come in.” Scott walked into the room and sat down on the bed. “I think something is wrong with Felix.” I sat up and glanced at the door, then back to Scott. “What do you mean?” I asked. “When I woke up, he was mumbling something about not telling us something. He was begging someone not to. I don’t know who though.” Scott looked to me, a worried expression on his face.

“I thought since you are closest to him, maybe you could ask him about it sometime.” “It’s worth a shot to try. I can ask about it later and see if he tells me anything.” “Ok, thanks. I’m making breakfast now if you want to help me. Snake and Felix aren’t awake yet,” Scott said, getting up and walking towards the door. I got up to follow and helped him make breakfast. The other two woke up and ate soon after. We returned to the cave and continued to look around. Minx didn’t show up today so we searched without her. Felix seemed to be in his own world, absentmindedly looking through the papers. I walked over to him and sat down, nudging him a bit. He looked at me and smiled softly.

 “Are you ok?” I asked him. “Yeah why?” “Scott told me he heard you having a nightmare this morning. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and if you wanted to talk about it, I’m here to listen.” He paused for a minute and looked at the paper in his hand. “I’m ok really. I need to sort this out and then I can tell you. I just can’t right now,” He said with guilt in his voice. It hurt me a bit to hear that he couldn’t tell me and I think he sensed it too. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. I really do.” I nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “When you’re ready, I’m here. I’m not going to force you to explain yourself. Let me know if you need anything, ok?” “You’ll probably be the first to know.” I smiled at that and got back up to help Scott and Russ.

Felix’s pov

I felt bad for not telling Cry what I’m going through but I needed to get my thoughts in order. After going through so many papers that didn’t mean anything, we went back to Cry’s house. We kept going back to the cave for week now and haven’t found anything other than what Minx showed me on the computer. We’ve been talking about it and the meaning of it. Minx found out that the unnamed race can be born to anyone. Their powers don’t show for about a year after birth to not raise suspicion of the children. They have a freezing touch, can control ice, and turn water to ice. They always feel cold to anyone who does touch them, even through clothes. It makes me think about Cry’s situation. ‘Is he part of a race like mine? That would explain why he burns the people he touches.’ I haven’t told Minx about Cry since it isn’t my place. I also don’t want to lose the trust between us.

We stopped going to the cave since we couldn’t find anything useful. I found out that Ohm was on trial and found guilty. He went to jail and I’ll never see him again. This was probably the best news I’ve heard in a while. I told Minx she could tell the others about what she found on the computer. We agreed to meet up tomorrow and tell them about what we’ve found out. I told Cry to invite Scott and Russ over to talk about it, which he did. Scott had returned home after hearing about Ohm. Snake decided to go and live with Scott. They had grown closer and if Snake wasn’t a wolf, they’d make an amazingly cute couple. Cry and I had also gotten very close over the time spent together. I officially moved in with him and we kiss every now and then. We haven’t established a relationship yet and are just going with the flow.

Tomorrow came a little too fast for my liking. Everyone was gathered in the living room, except Minx. She wasn’t here yet but should be in a few minutes. It was silent as everyone sat around, waiting. When she did finally arrive, she was carrying the computer she took from Ohm’s place. I made space for her to sit next to me on the couch with Cry. Russ, Scott, and Snake sat in chairs or on the floor in Snake’s case. “I know that you all want to know what I have to say, but before I go on, I want to introduce you to someone. She turned the screen around and I gasped at who I saw. “Ken?!?!” I exclaimed. Ken smiled and waved into the camera. “Hey Felix. Hello everyone, I’m Ken and a friend of Felix and Minx. I’ve been helping Minx find information on the topic of today’s meet up.” Everyone said hi in response and Minx cleared her throat. “So, let’s start this. We were able to find out why Ohm had his eyes set on Felix. He is a part of a thought to be extinct race. This race doesn’t have an official name but is known to have powers.” Minx looked at me for a minute, silently asking if she could continue. I nodded and she looked back to everyone, continuing. “This race is known to have a touch so cold, it could kill you if touched for too long. The reason I am talking about this is because Felix is a part of this race.”


	16. Chapter 15

Ken’s pov

“This race is known to have a touch so cold, it could kill you if touched for too long. The reason I am talking about this is because Felix is a part of this race.” Everything seemed to slow down at that moment. Nobody spoke, just watched and listened as Minx continued. “It seems that this is a rare occurrence and there are two ways people will handle this. First, they will protect the child and watch out for it. Loving it and showing that it isn’t alone in the world. The second however, will completely disown their child, turn their back on it and never show it love. The child grows up alone and bitter, until it dies by itself, hating the world.” Felix spoke first, “Are there any other races like this?” “I believe there is. I need to look into it more though,” I replied.

Felix nodded and leaned against the guy in the mask. One of the guys started to speak that was sitting on a chair. “So, is that why you don’t touch others Felix?” “Yes, Scott. I knew that I was cold to the touch and therefore didn’t touch any of you until Cry helped me with that panic attack.” “You had a panic attack?” I asked, looking to Felix. He just nodded. “There is more that we found out. Ken? Would you like to continue?” Minx spoke out. “Sure. So, we found that this race can supposedly be touched by another race though this isn’t confirmed to be true. I haven’t found much on this other race yet but I’ll keep looking. Felix’s race had found ways to live with others for centuries. Some people didn’t trust them and became hunters. Tracking them down and killing them. I believe that is what Ohm was and why he was after Felix. This is about all we have found about them since information is scarce.” “If you find anything else, please let me know,” Felix leaned forward slightly towards me, or my screen at least. I nodded with a smile, “Will do.” Shortly after Minx said goodbye and left the house, she spoke to me while driving. “Should we have told them about that other race?” “No. I think it was better to leave it alone for now. We need to know more about them first.”

Felix’s pov

After Minx and Ken left, we all sat in silence in the living room. Nobody said anything for a while and it made me nervous. I finally looked up at everyone and broke the silence. “Are you guys going to ever say anything.” “I think we’re just in shock from all of this information about you. I, for one, don’t think any different of you,” Cry said while looking at me. “I don’t think differently of you either,” Said Snake. Scott and Russ agreed. This made me feel better, knowing they don’t hate me now. “I do wonder about that other race they were talking about,” Scott spoke up. “I agree with that. Hopefully, they find out something soon,” Russ agreed. We decided after all of this, we were going to go to bed and talk tomorrow. Russ and Scott went home. Cry asked me to come to his room to talk about something. I still slept on the couch since there weren’t any other rooms in the house.

When I walked in, he was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. I knew that he had experienced a nightmare and needed someone there for him. He wouldn’t be like this if that wasn’t the case. I heard him start sobbing quietly as he hugged me back. “It was so real Felix. It’s like they were there in front of me all over again.” I pulled him to my chest and let him cry and whispered comforting words to him. We sat there for a while until Cry calmed down enough to speak. “Do you want to talk about it?” “It’s the same one as before, reliving that day over and over again.” I frowned and pulled away to cup his face. He wasn’t wearing his mask and I could see his face. I kissed along his scar and down to his lips. He returned in kind and wrapped his arms around my neck, his hand twirled with the hair there. I pulled away, causing Cry to whine softly. I smiled at him and laid down with him next to me. “Cry, they won’t get to you. I’m here for you. You aren’t alone in this, even in your dreams.” I felt Cry smile against me and my heart swelled. He snuggled into me and fell asleep, his breath evening out. ‘Too cute.’ Was my last thought before falling asleep myself.

Scott’s pov

Snake and I returned home and hung out in my room. I had gotten a little bed for Snake to sleep on. We talked about the things we learned about Felix before I asked Snake about himself. “You said you would tell us your story someday. Are you ever going to explain it?” Snake sighed and looked down at his paws before looking back up. “This isn’t going to be easy to explain.” “Explain it to the best of your ability.” “So, I wasn’t always a wolf. An old scientist used to kidnap children and experiment on them. I… was one of those kids that got taken. I didn’t have anyone and therefore was the perfect candidate. I escaped after the scientist was exposed and stripped of everything. I never found out how to return to my original state and am now stuck as a wolf. It’s been hard, but I’ve been ok so far. You guys made it easier to deal with, especially you, Scott.” I got more horrified as he told his story. ‘Who could do this to an innocent child?’ As his tale came to an end, I started to blush. ‘We helped him? Especially me? Why me specifically?’

“How could I have possibly helped you?” Snake jumped up to my bed and laid on my lap slightly. “You reminded me of my humanity. The instincts of a wolf can take over my judgement and watching you reminded me of who and what I am.” I rubbed his head gently. “I wish I knew you before you went through all of that. I bet you were a great person.” He didn’t reply and just curled up on me. I laid back and allowed him to lay on me. I fell asleep with Snake on my lap, rubbing his head. When I woke up, Snake was already awake. “Good morning, Snake,” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. “Good morning, Scott.” “I was wondering if it was ok if I told the others about what you told me last night? Or at least Cry,” I asked. Snake seemed to hesitate for a minute. “Yeah, that’s ok. It’s about time I told them anyway.” I nodded and left to make something to eat before heading over to Cry’s.


	17. Chapter 16

Cry’s pov

I woke up to Felix laying next to me, arms around my waist and my head on his chest. I looked to his face and couldn’t help but smile. ‘So cute when asleep’ I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat until he woke up. His eyes fluttered and he smiled at me. “Good morning, Cry.” “Good morning, Felix.” I smiled back at him, pulling him closer to me and putting our lips together briefly. I looked to the clock and realized that the others would be coming soon and told Felix to get up. He moped the entire time, making me laugh as we got ready. He laughed as we left the room and made some food before everyone arrived. After eating, we hung out in the living room, watching tv. Felix and I started to get on the computer to look for anything about this unnamed race when the doorbell went off. I went to answer the door as Felix continued on the computer. I opened it to reveal Russ and let him in. He brought his own computer and we all looked for any information.

Scott and Snake came later on and pitched in. We searched for hours and didn’t find anything. Russ spoke out when we were just about to stop. “I think I found something! Guys come here.” We all gathered around Russ and looked at his screen. “So, this other race is known as the Flame Keepers. They used to be the sworn enemy of the Ice Keepers and the two fought for centuries. I think that’s what you are, Felix, an Ice Keeper.” I looked to see Felix nod slowly, but remained quiet. “Flame Keepers seem to be the opposite of the Ice Keepers, being hot to the touch and controlling flames. It says here that the two races came to a compromise and stopped fighting. It says both races are extinct now, but we know that isn’t true regarding the Ice Keepers,” Russ said, looking to Felix briefly.

“I wonder if Minx knew about this,” Felix said. “Wouldn’t she have told us if she knew?” Scott questioned. “I’ll talk to her about it,” Felix said back, turning to grab his phone, and walked out of the room. We waited for him to come back, not saying anything else to each other. Felix entered the room and told us Minx asked to meet with us at the abandoned house in an hour. We headed over to see Minx talking to someone. They turned to us and I recognized him as Ken. “Minx walked up to us and started to speak. “I think we need to talk about this in person.” “Talk about what, exactly?” Snake asked. “The races. We found out about the two and I think we should tell you the whole story. I needed time to figure out how it all worked before telling you guys. I told Minx not to tell you guys about it yet, but it seems you found out about them anyway.” Ken spoke, his voice calm. “Well, let’s start then.”

Minx’s pov

Ken and I lead them to the lake and looked out for a minute before starting. “So, to add to what you already know, the Flame Keepers and Ice Keepers came to have peace between the two. The reason that happened was one from each race fell in love. The names of these two are unknown, but when they fell in love, the two fought against their races to be together. Long story short, they won and brought the races together and lived happily ever after.” “How did they even fall in love with each other if they couldn’t touch each other?” Scott asked incredulously.

I looked at him and continued. “Normally they couldn’t touch others, but because the two races had opposite touches, fire and ice, when they came into contact with each other, it created steam. The touches negated and didn’t affect the other.” I saw Felix tense and made a mental note to ask him about it later. “When we told you about the Ice Keepers not showing their powers at birth and how the parents act towards them, it’s the same with Flame Keepers. If the races mate, it has a higher chance of the child becoming the same as them, but the chance of having a child of one race is possible for anyone, but very rare.” Ken added. The others continued to ask questions and Ken and I answered them to the best of our abilities. One question from Cry caught me off guard. “Were either of these races evil?” I thought about it for a minute before replying, “I guess they weren’t. The Flame Keepers tried to conquer and the Ice Keepers did the same. If you consider the Flame Keepers killing more than the Ice Keepers evil, then I guess the Flame Keepers were a little bit.” Cry nodded at the information, but remained quiet the rest of the time we were there.

When we left the lake and said our goodbyes, I stopped Felix and pulled him off to the side. “Hey, why were you so tense when I was explaining the touch between the two races?” I asked, getting straight to the point. Felix looked at me with a mixture of fear and surprise. “I… can’t tell you that.” I blinked before narrowing my eyes at him. “And why is that?” He looked away from me and spoke nervously. “Because it isn’t my story to tell.” I was taken aback at this. ‘Does Felix know someone that could be a Flame Keeper?’ I thought to myself. I voiced my thought to him but got no response. I shook my head a bit and made Felix look at me. “If you know someone who could be a Flame Keeper, you have to tell me.” Felix opened his mouth but I cut him off. “That would mean you could be happy with someone. I want that for you and you know that.” I said with a wide smile. I pulled him into a hug and when I pulled away and saw his face, I laughed. He looked so horror struck and I couldn’t help but laugh at him. He formed a small smile and thanked me. “I’ll tell you someday, I promise.” I nodded and walked off with a smile on my face. ‘Felix could finally be happy with someone.’

Felix’s pov

I knew after all of this I needed to talk to Cry. I wanted to tell Minx, but it wasn’t my place to say. We went home and I asked Cry if we could talk. He agreed and we walked to his room and sat on his bed like we always did. Everyone had gone home for the day and it was the perfect time to ask him. “So, what did you want to talk about?” Cry said, sounding distracted and upset. “I think you know what I wanted to talk about. Do you think you could be a Flame Keeper?” Cry shook his head and sounded like he was ready to cry when he spoke again. “I refuse to accept it.” “Why?” I turned to him and wrapped an arm around him. “It would mean this was all my fault, what happened to my family and why they hated me. I’m truly a monster.” He took a shaky breath and pulled away from me. I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to face me and lifted his mask off his face. Tears that hadn’t fallen yet were in his eyes.

“You aren’t a monster and it wasn’t your fault. Your parents abandoned you and you didn’t cause it to happen. Picking how you’re born isn’t possible.” I leaned in to kiss him softly and felt the tears fall. His face was wet, but I ignored it, cupping his face in my hands and pushing my feeling through our kiss. Cry returned these feelings and when I pulled away, his tears completely fell. He buried his face in my chest and cried. “You may be broken, Cry, but I’m going to put you back together. You were cheated of a happy life and I think it’s time to give you that happiness you deserve,” I whispered in his ear, kissing the top of his head. “O-ok. You’ll s-stay with me?” Cry managed to hiccup out. “If I wasn’t going to stay with you, would I be here now?” Cry pulled back and pulled me into a lustful kiss. We rubbed out tongues together and wrapped our arms around the other. Steam was coming off our bodies as I laid Cry down and crawled onto him. “I want you, need you, all of you.” Cry gasped out through the kiss. I smiled and pulled away to nibble on his ear. Cry let gasps out as I went from his ear to his neck, looking for his sweet spot. “Are you sure, Cry? You can’t go back after this and I don’t think I could stop myself.” Yes, Felix, please!” He cried out. I smirked against his neck. “Very well.” I bit hard into his neck marking him as mine, causing him to cry out loudly.


	18. Chapter 17

Cry’s pov

I woke up next to Felix… naked. I blushed as the memories from the night before came rushing back to me. I looked to see Felix sound asleep next to me. I cuddled next to him, taking in his scent, and trying to ignore the pain running up my back. ‘I’m gonna be sore for a while.’ After about an hour, Felix started to wake up. I watched as his eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on his face. “Morning,” Felix said, his voice groggy. “Morning,” I smiled back. “Maybe we should clean up a bit, huh?” I blushed and nodded. Felix laughed as he carried me to the bathroom, since I couldn’t walk on my own. We cleaned ourselves and watched tv in the living room.

Scott and Snake arrived around 2 in the afternoon and Russ called, saying he couldn’t make it. We decided not to talk about what we had learned and just enjoy each other’s company. We played video games and had dinner together. Scott had explained Snake’s story to us, and we agreed to help him in any way we could. I told them I would tell Russ later, which they agreed to. Felix got a call and left to answer it. When he got back, he seemed happy about something and asked to speak to me about it later. I was confused, but agreed to it and spent the time before that with the others. After they left, I looked to Felix and he seemed to be about to explode. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about? You seem excited about it.”

“I am! Minx called me and told me something amazing!” He exclaimed in joy. I laughed at his happy attitude, “What did she say?” “She told me that there is a way to change Snake back into a human!” My eyes widened and I stared at him for a minute, before smiling. “Really? That’s amazing. How did she even know about that?” He looked down sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck before replying, “I may have texted her when Scott explained it to us while nobody was looking.” I shook my head in fake disappointment while laughing softly. “Well? How do we do it then?” I asked. “Well…. I’m not sure you’ll like the way it’s done.” “Why is that?” He looked at me with a guilty look before continuing. “Minx said we would need the power of an Ice Keeper and Flame Keeper. I told her I might know one and could ask them about it. This would mean you would have to reveal your secret.”

Felix’s pov

The look on his face said it all, the look of horror and conflict. He probably didn’t know if he wanted to reveal that to Minx and Snake, possibly Scott and Russ. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. “I knew it would be difficult for you to do it. I didn’t tell Minx who it was I was referring to and I won’t ever tell her, unless I have your permission. I would never do that to you, Cry.” I whispered to him, rubbing small circles on his back. He seemed to calm down a bit and hugged me back. “I don’t know if I can do this,” He said in a whisper. If I wasn’t so close to him, I don’t think I would have heard him. “Think about it. I will be there with you to the end.” I felt him nod and pulled away to look at him. I removed his mask and pecked him on the lips. He smiled and told me he’d try to do it with me.

I told Minx we could go through with the plan and was told to meet up at a building tomorrow. She gave me directions and said to only bring Snake and the Flame Keeper. The next day I did just that, though it was hard to get Scott to stay behind. We found the building, which seemed to be an old church, and saw Minx standing at the entrance. She waved at us and ran to give me a hug, which I returned in kind. She looked at Cry with a confused face, then rushed us inside and explained how this would work. “First, I wanna say I’m surprised that Cry was the Flame Keeper you were talking about, Felix, but also not.” She giggled at my confused reaction and waved her hand. “Anyway, so how this will work. Basically, I found that you two have powers when working together and I think it will work to change you back, Snake. I will have the two of you stand in a circle that I will draw on the floor, and hold hands. Snake, you will stand on another circle and concentrate on what I tell you to. Follow my chant and this should work.” “I don’t understand exactly how our powers will work,” Cry asked, confused. Minx looked to him, “Having two power sources at odds should rebound whatever was done to Snake. I know that it wasn’t done by magic, and by experiment, from what Felix told me. I think that the two of you combining powers could reverse the effects of what is holding you in the state. There are powers you possess that even I can’t understand.” Cry and I nodded, both looking to Snake.

“I won’t lie, I’m nervous, but I don’t have anything to lose in trying.” “Ok then! I’ll start the circle,” Minx exclaimed and got up. We waited for her to finish the circles and get the incantation she needed for this. I could tell we were all nervous about this, but before I could say anything, Minx called us over to start. “Ok, so stand here but don’t hold hands yet.” Nodding, we walked over to the circle and stood, facing each other. “Snake, you go here, close your eyes and empty your mind of thoughts.” Snake did as he was told and sat in the circle. Minx started to speak another language. “Now, Felix and Cry must hold hands. Snake, you must imagine yourself as a human. It doesn’t matter if it’s an adult or child version. Just imagine yourself.” I grabbed Cry’s hands and steam started to form again. I felt the squeeze from Cry and returned it with a small smile. I felt the surge of energy run through my body, catching me by surprise. Minx continued to chant, making the energy stronger. Cry seemed to waver for a minute, but held his ground. ‘I don’t know how much longer I can hold this.’ I heard Cry’s voice in my head. My eyes widened before I thought, ‘Cry?’ His head jerked a bit towards me but I couldn’t see his face do to the damn mask. ‘Felix? Are you in my head?’ ‘I think so. I don’t understand what’s happening.’ ‘Me neither.’ A sudden light caught my eye and the circle around us broke, sending us backwards to the ground.


	19. Chapter 18

Snake’s pov

I heard a shatter from around and under me. I feel weird too. I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground, looking to the ceiling. I felt different though, and lifted my…. Hand? I quickly sat up and looked at myself. I’m human! I looked over to see Minx running towards me with a smile on her face. ‘Where are Cry and Felix?’ I looked over to see them on the floor, not getting up. Minx helped me to my feet and walked over to them. She looked at Felix first and saw he was fine. Cry on the other hand, was hot to even stand near. Minx looked worried and suggested we wake up Felix. I crouched near him and shook him slowly. “Felix, wake up.” When he didn’t wake, I shook him again. “Felix, something is wrong with Cry. You need to wake up.”

After a few minutes, Felix woke up, opening his eyes slowly. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he sat up. “Snake? Is that you?” I smiled with a small nod. He smiled wide and hugged me, bouncing with excitement and tears running down his face. ‘He doesn’t feel as cold as he did before,’ I thought as he spoke. “I can’t believe this worked! I’m so happy for you, Snake!” Minx cleared her throat to get our attention. “Felix, Cry is burning up and his heat is too strong for me to go near him. I don’t know what’s going on with him.” Felix stood up and ran to Cry, dropping by his side. “Cry? Can you hear me at all?” Felix said, panicked. Cry didn’t respond which worried us more. “Can you guys give me a minute, please?” Felix looked to us with a pleading look. Minx looked like she was about to protest, but I spoke first. “Sure, Felix. Call if you need us.” I grabbed Minx and pulled her away from them. “Before you say anything, I will explain. Cry has only opened up to Felix. Cry can only be touched by Felix. We aren’t of any use to them right now. If he needs us, he’ll call us. Let’s give them some space.” Minx seemed to be about to object, but sighed. “Ok. I trust you,” She muttered.

Cry’s pov

After I hit the ground, blacking out, I woke up in a place full of fire. Everything was burning and all was silent. The heat didn’t bother me though. What did bother me was the fact that I was alone, without Felix. ‘Where am I?’ I decided to walk around and see if I could find someone. “Felix? Minx? Snake? ANYONE?” I yelled out. No answer. I continued to walk for what felt like decades. I suddenly heard a voice. “Cry? Can you hear me at all?” “Felix? Felix, I’m here!” I screamed, but nothing replied. ‘I don’t think he can hear me.’ I continued to walk towards where I thought the voice came from. My surroundings changed as I walked on. The ground started to shake and fell apart. I almost fell in but grabbed the edge before I did. As I pulled myself up, the voices of my parents started yelling at me. “You should just die! You were a mistake!” I froze, “Mom?” “Why are you here again? Oh right, you deserve to be here and suffer!” My father screamed. I looked around but didn’t see them anywhere. I leaned against a busted building and covered my ear, trying to block out their voices. They only seemed to get louder, telling me to suffer and die alone, that I was unloved and forever would be. Tears ran down my face and I screamed, “You’re wrong!” They just laughed and continued to torment me.

‘Where’s Felix?’ “I’m right here.” I gasped, looking up to see Felix standing in front of me, a sad smile on his face. He held a hand out to me. “You look like you could use some help, Cry. Don’t believe them. They’re lying to you about everything.” “But what if they aren’t! What if everyone else is lying to me! Telling me they care about me, when they don’t!” I screamed, more tears running down my face. Felix crouched down to my level and reached to touch me. I flinched away from him, afraid of him and closing my eyes. How did I even know if he was real? “Even after everything, you still think of me this way? I thought you trusted me.” I opened my eyes to see a frown on his face. It broke my heart to pieces to see him upset. “It’s not that I don’t trust you-“ “It is and you know it.” He cut me off angrily. “Why do you lie about it? You don’t trust me and I can accept that. Don’t lie to me about it!” I shrunk back into myself. I didn’t know what to do at this point. Felix just stared at me, not saying anything else, before standing up and turning away from me. “When you are ready to accept me and yourself, come find me. You only have a certain amount of time though. Your body is burning up and will soon die, unless you accept this reality and go back,” Felix said, walking away from me into the flames.

‘What do I do?’ I sat there for so long, thinking about what Felix told me. Eventually, I stood up and walked the same way Felix did. I walked for a while until I saw him standing at a cliff side. He didn’t look to me when he spoke. “Are you ready to accept reality? That someone can love you and touch you?” He asked me. I didn’t respond for a minute, thinking about everything Felix had done for me. All the things he told me and I told him in return. How could I possibly _not_ trust him? I looked to Felix, seeing he had turned around, and nodded. He smiled and started to walk towards me reaching his hand out. I grabbed it and light flashed between us, pulling us in. Next thing I know, I’m laying on the ground with the real Felix crying on my chest softly, begging me to wake up.

Felix’s pov

After they left, I removed Cry’s mask to see his face, caressing it softly. “Cry? I know you’re in there somewhere. Please come back,” I said, on the verge of tears. I grabbed his hand and felt the heat coming from it, stronger from before. It almost hurt me to touch him with how hot he was right now. I small light emitted from out conjoined hands. ‘I hope you’re ok, Cry. Just come back unharmed.’ I lowered my hand to his chest and laid there. After a few minutes, I heard a soft gasp and my head shot up. Cry’s eyes were open, but dazed, looking at the ceiling then turning to me slowly. “Felix?” He croaked out. I smiled softly at him. “Yeah, I’m here, Cry.” This caused him to smile back at me. “I’m so glad you’re ok,” I said with tears in my eyes, slowly falling down my face. Cry reached his hand up to wipe them away. I leaned into his soft, warm hand, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I said the last thing before Cry closed his eyed, nodding. “Let’s go home.”


	20. Chapter 19

Scott’s pov

When they left, I did nothing but wait for their return at Cry’s house. They were gone for hours and it made me nervous. ‘Would this even work? Are they ok?’ All these thoughts were running through my head. It was around 5 PM when they returned. Felix was holding Cry up as they walked in together. Next, came Minx with a huge smile on her face. Cry and Felix were smiling too and didn’t speak to me as they walked over to the couch, sitting down. Before I could say anything, Minx grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, and pushing me out. I saw a man standing there. He had dark eyes and black hair, with fair skin and a lean build.

He looked nervous and calm at the same time, looking at me. “Hello, Scott,” He said in a familiar voice. My eyes widened as it all clicked together. I ran to him, wrapping my hands around him, as tears ran down my face in happiness. “Snake!” I exclaimed, cause a chuckle to come from Snake. He returned my hug, “I’m here.” I pulled away from him, and without thinking, I kissed him. I pulled away blushing, yelling apologies and covering my face. Snake grabbed my hands and removed them from my face, bringing me into another kiss. My widened eyes slowly close, embracing the kiss. Snake pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. “You don’t have any idea how happy I am right now,” Snake whispered. I smiled and looked into his dark eyes. “I know the feeling.”

Felix’s pov

Scott and Snake had been outside for about 20 minutes before coming back. Minx sat across from Me and Cry on a chair, smiling wide the entire time. We all looked at them, giving them knowing smiles. I started to laugh at Scott’s blush of embarrassment, causing him to put his face in Snake’s chest. Cry was leaning against me, chuckling, and Minx fell out of her chair from laughing so hard. “S-shut up,” Scott half yelled at us, making us laugh harder. “I don’t think you two should be laughing. Look at Cry practically laying on Felix,” Snake said with a smirk. I blushed, making them laugh and Cry was silent. I felt his hand on my chin and next thing I know, his mask is raised to reveal his lips and he’s kissing me.  It was quick but it shut the others up. “Speechless now, huh?” Cry said in a cocky tone, lowering his mask again.

“What was that? Steam?” Scott asked in bewilderment. “We can explain it later. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired after all of this today,” Minx spoke up. Everyone agreed and decided to stay the night and talk in the morning. Snake and Scott slept on the blow-up bed, Minx took the couch, and I joined Cry in his room. When we got to his room, Cry almost fell straight to the floor in exhaustion. I caught him and laid him in the bed. “You shouldn’t push yourself, Cry. Your energy level is still low.” Cry nodded, “I know it is.” After helping Snake change back into a human, it took a toll on us, especially Cry. That’s why he was leaning against me and why I helped him to his room. He can barely walk right now. I believe it had something to do with that whole dream thing he went through back when the circle broke. Minx told us it would pass soon with a little rest. So, with that in mind, I crawled up to lay next to Cry. I removed his mask, laying it on the nightstand, and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. He smiled and curled up next to me, shortly after, falling asleep. I soon followed his lead.

Minx’s pov

After falling asleep at Cry’s place, I decided to make some breakfast as a thank you. Everyone woke up and ate, then we gathered at the table and explained everything to Scott and Russ. Cry called Russ earlier to come over. Least to say, they were in bewilderment and sputtered a lot of their questions. It was funny, to say the least, watching them. “Oh, Minx?” I looked to Felix as he continued, “How did you find all this information by yourself. I doubt you had Ken helping you the whole time.” I smiled and chuckled at him, “Oh, my girlfriend, Krism, helped me.” His eyes widened and he grabbed me and pulled me to the side, away from the others. “You have a girlfriend?!” He exclaimed. I nodded, still laughing. “We’ve been together for a while now. I just didn’t bother to mention it.” Surprisingly, he pulled me into a hug and congratulated me.

“Shouldn’t I be congratulating you? I mean you finally found out the truth and found love along the way. You also saved a man from living alone for the rest of his life.” “Yeah, I guess you’re right on that,” He replied, smiling wide at the scene in front of him. Scott and Russ were wrestling with each other and Cry and Snake were cheering the other on. Cry said Russ would win and Snake said Scott would. Cry was feeling better after the whole fiasco and seemed happier now. ‘I bet Felix had something to do with that. As long as they stay together, I bet they’ll all be happy.’ “I guess now everyone’s happy,” Felix said, still smiling. I nodded in agreement. “About time.”


	21. Short Epilogue

Felix’s pov

Months after Snake became human again, we all settled down and enjoyed our lives together. Snake and Scott got together, Russ found a pretty girl that he loved, and Cry and I lived together in his house. Minx comes around with her girlfriend, Krism, and Ken to see us too. I’ve never been so happy with everything that happened. I’m free of Ohm, found out who I was, and found love in someone I really care about. I helped Cry learn to not be afraid of his face and what others would think about it. Cry stopped wearing the mask as much around all of us and seemed to be comfortable with out it. We also told everyone about Cry and what he was, which they were all ok with, much to Cry’s relief. I’m happy with my life with Cry and the others and I hope it stays this way. I’m never letting this feeling of happiness go and won’t let anyone take it from me.


End file.
